MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM: THE TRUTH IS IN THE DISTANT ST
by Rogero21
Summary: In United Century 16, Seipher Strados “The Phantom Nightmare” has reappeared leading the group called Infinite Gaia. Claiming to end all wars and protect the Earth, Seipher has come up with one last effort to save humanity by destroying all the orbital sp


**STORY**

In United Century 16, Seipher Strados "The Phantom Nightmare" has reappeared leading the group called Infinite Gaia. Claiming to end all wars and protect the Earth, Seipher has come up with one last effort to save humanity by destroying all the orbital space colonies. Only Seipher's long time rival, Sapphire Gundami can stop him from causing a universal tragedy. This is where our story begins….

**CHARACTERS**

**Space Federation**

**Sapphire Gundami:** Sapphire Gundami is 31 years old and a lieutenant in the Space Federation. Sapphire gathers forces to stop **Seipher Strados** from destroying all the colonies. Sapphire creates the new spirit system in the prototype **Serenity Gundam** to save the colonies and the universe from destruction.

**Anatasia Solo:** Anatasia Solo is still the Queen of the Solo Kingdom. Anatasia leads the new Peacemaker III into battle against Seipher Strados' forces to protect the colonies. Anatasia also wishes to see **Sapphire Gundami** because she still loves him.

**Deva Starks:** Deva Starks is the pilot of the Yokni mobile suit. Deva is Sapphire Gundami's current girlfriend. Deva wonders is she will ever be able to replace Emily Fahala is Sapphire Gundami's heart.

**Rubius Gundami:** Rubius is the new chancellor of the colonies. Rubius wishes for peace between the colonies and the Earth and will anything to protect them.

**Wolfgang Minoshi:** Wolfgang Minoshi is a top pilot and trains only the best pilots. Wolfgang pilots the Celser mobile suit.

**Ariel Mace:** Ariel Mace is the pilot of the Kapner mobile suit. She is also the girlfriend of **Wolfgang Minoshi**.

**Jay Tran:** Jay Tran is the captain of the Peacemaker III. Jay has an Eyepatch on his right eye and has a metal left arm.

**Kikyo Tran:** Kikyo is the wife of **Jay Tran**. Kikyo is the weapons operator on the Peacemaker III.

**Blake Hansford:** Blake Hansford is the bodyguard of **Anatasia Solo**. Blake will do anything to protect Anatasia.

**Angela Smith:** Angela is a technician on the Peacemaker III. Angel can repair any type of machine.

**Solomon Cuns:** Solomon is a top technician in the federation. Solomon helped Sapphire Gundami build the Spirit system.

**Infinite Gaia **

**Seipher Strados:** Seipher Strados has reappeared after a 16-year absence. Seipher believes that humanity's problems began when they started living in space. Seipher now wishes to have all men regain the souls that they lost in space by destroying all the colonies and returning to mother Gaia (Earth). Seipher pilots the Jester mobile suit.

**Tess Mandle:** Tess Mandle is Seipher Strados' girlfriend. Tess will do anything of Seipher even at the cost of her own life. Tess pilots the Mizoni mobile suit.

**Mario Vibe:** Mario Vibe is a new child and a top pilot of Infinite Gaia. Mario believes in Seipher Strados' cause and fights to make his dream come true. Mario pilots the Zoul mobile suit.

**Lilia Vibe:** Lilia is the little sister of Mario Vibe. She is a new child just like Mario. Lilia believes much like all new children that they should inherit the Earth. Lilia's battle techniques make her coldhearted and she will kill anyone that gets in her way.

**Commander Jake Tullez:** Tullez is nicknamed the Terror Tullez because of his ruthless tactics in the last war. Tullez will kill anyone that is not in Infinite Gaia. It cannot be said whether he believes is Seipher's cause or not but he is a brilliant strategist.

**Jill Task:** Jill Task is the daughter of Gil Mensu. Jill does not know that her father who supposed died in the last war is **Seipher Strados**.

**Carrie Task:** Carrie Task is Jill Task's mother. Carrie has spent years trying to prevent her daughter from knowing the truth about her father but now must face for the first time the harsh reality.

In space, thousands of ships battle the flagship of the group Infinite Gaia called Foxx. Foxx fires its main cannons at the Space Federation's ships. The lead ship opposing Infinite Gaia's troops is the Cross-. Captain Bass, captain of the Cross-, says "Fire at will, take out these damn ships." The mobile suits launch from the Cross and engage the Foxx.

Seipher Strados enters the bridge of the Foxx and the captain turns to him saying, "Sir, we are holding them off." Seipher smiles and he says, "I know, our forces are giving them a good fight. I think that I will join them." The captain says "May Gaia be with you." Seipher nods and he leaves the bridge. The captain then turns to the crew and he says "Commander Strados is launching, be prepared." The crew then says "Yes sir" Seipher gets into his new mobile suit called Jester and he turns it on saying "Are you out there my eternal brother?" the Jester then launches out into space from the Foxx.

Mario Vibe, pilot of the Zoul, fires on Space Federation mobile suits and he says, "Can't they see that they are not needed?" A mobile suit then flies up and fires on Mario but he dodges. Then Lilia Vibe flies up and destroys the mobile suit. Mario says, "Hey what they hell are you doing?" Lilia laughs and she says, "I was just protecting you Brother. That is what sisters are for!" Mario smiles and he nods then the two tag team mobile suits. Seipher then flies up and fires at the enemy mobile suits. Mario and Lilia look and they say "Commander Strados!" Seipher says, "Be strong and take pity on these soldiers. Remember, they do not have a purpose. Their souls have been lost in the depths of space." Mario and Lilia nod then with Seipher they attack the rest of the troops.

At Colony Hollis, Sapphire enters the port in a shuttle. Sapphire gets out and a team of technicians salutes him. Sapphire salutes and then he walks up to the head technician and he says "Solomon Cuns" Solomon smiles and he says, "It's been awhile." Sapphire hugs him and says, "It sure has." Solomon then says, "Well I will take you to it." Sapphire follows Solomon and Sapphire looks up at a mobile suit. Sapphire with a surprised look on his face says "A GUNDAM!" Solomon nods and Sapphire says, "This must be really tense! I haven't seen a Gundam in years!" Sapphire then smiles and looks at Solomon and he smiles.

In Space Sapphire runs after a star brightly flashing and says "STOP" the star then transforms into Emily Fahala. Sapphire says "Emily" and Emily smiles. Sapphire says "WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS? Do you think that you can hold onto my soul forever?" Emily says, "I can't help it!" Sapphire frowns and looks away then Emily says, "I can't help it, I love you. I want to protect you forever!" Sapphire then screams saying "THEN LET GO OF SEIPHER!" Emily says, "I can't!" Sapphire then asks, "Why, don't you know what he plans to do? After everything that we went through to stop the Linx Military and bring peace, he comes up with this evil plan!" Emily then says, "Evil, it that what is really is?" Sapphire frowns saying "Of course its evil!" Emily says "Seipher and you are pure that is why I can't let either of you go!" Sapphire says "What, What the hell does that mean/" Emily says "See the whole picture!" Sapphire screams saying "WHAT?" Sapphire then wakes up screaming and Deva Starks wakes up. Deva holds Sapphire saying "It's alright" then Sapphire pushes Deva away and sits up. Deva asks Sapphire, "What was your dream about?" Sapphire says "Nothing" Deva looks away and then the view intercom turns on and it is a helmsman. Sapphire gets out of bed and he says "What is the situation?" the helmsman says, "Sir, Infinite Gaia has destroyed the Vanguard fleet. They are now closer to the colonies." Sapphire frowns and he looks at Deva saying, "Well I guess we have to move faster now."

On the moon, a shuttle docks and Seipher with Lilia and Mario step out. Thousands of soldiers stand and clap then Seipher smiles. Commander Jake Tullez comes up to Seipher and says, "Commander, you are truly a light in this universe." Seipher smiles and he says, "How are the plans coming with Operation Regain Souls?" Tullez says, "We are nearing completion" Seipher smiles and then he says "Good, the Earth cant wait any longer. We must protect the Earth from the evil space colonies. This is our last resort."

Sapphire and Deva walk to the hangar and Sapphire goes up to the Gundam saying, "The boosters look completed." Deva says, "It took us about two months to complete it based on the specifications that you gave us." Sapphire says "Two months, the specifications must have been too complex, sorry for that." Deva says, "Well, we all can't be new children." Sapphire looks a Deva, he smiles then a ship enters the dock, and Deva says, "What is that?" Sapphire then smiles and says, "It's the ship that once saved this universe." The ship lands and Sapphire says "The Peacemaker."

Sapphire enters the Peacemaker III and Captain Jay Tran stands saluting Sapphire saying "Peacemaker III from the Solo Kingdom special fleet of the Space Federation at your service." Sapphire salutes and says "It's is good to see you again." Sapphire then looks and he sees Blake Hansford, Angela Smith, Rubius Gundami, Wolfgang Minoshi and Ariel Mace. Sapphire says, "It's like old times" Ariel says, "We can't let Seipher Strados destroy the colonies." Sapphire then says, "That is true, we must stop him before he destroys another colony."

On the moon, Seipher enters his room and his girlfriend, Tess Mandle is there. Seipher sits in a chair and Tess brings Seipher a glass of scotch. Seipher drinks some and he sits back in the chair. Tess says, "It must have been a tough day, Mr. Phantom Nightmare." Seipher says, "The Earth is looking at me to be its protector and I cannot let it down." Tess smiles and she rubs Seipher's forehead saying, "You take on too much." Seipher smiles and then he says "Maybe, but I must maintain a strong presence. Have you found her yet?" Tess says "No, but I sent a team on it. They are on earth and will report back soon." Seipher then closes his eyes and he says "Good"

Sapphire walks with Rubius Gundami and Rubius says, "We are nearing Colony Galataia. According to our sources that is Seipher's next target." Sapphire says, "Galataia is where the research was being done into what makes humans evolve into new children. Seipher must be striking at all our technological resources." Rubius says, "He is a very smart man." Sapphire then says, "He is a terrorist. He is willing to commit mass genocide for the so called sake of the Earth." Sapphire then looks and he stops. Rubius says "Queen Anatasia" Sapphire says to Anastasia, "What are you doing here?" Anatasia says, "There may not be anything that I can do but I wanted to support the Federation." Sapphire frowns and says "Just try not to get in the way. Well, Rubius and I have business to attend to." Sapphire and Rubius then walk off and Anatasia begins to cry and says "Sapphire, cant you ever forgive me."

Seipher stands at a press conference and he says "I would like to start by saying I am not a dictator but I an idealist. We in this United Century have seen many hardships but we have recovered. One thing though that will not recover is our homeland the Earth. For millenniums, we have battled in space and the more we became familiar with space the more we began to hate and look down on the place that we came from. Ever since Neo Century when we first ventured into space and built the orbital space colonies we have lost our souls. We left our souls in space. Dropping colonies into Earth, trying to move the Earth into the sun and countless other atrocities that cannot be made right. The Earth must heal and humankind must regain its soul! The only way to do that is for us to return to Earth and leave space. We must get rid of the orbital space colonies. That is why I ask all those living in space colonies to leave now because Infinite Gaia will destroy them. This is the first and only warning. I am Seipher Strados, the Phantom Nightmare and protector of Gaia, mother Earth." Millions begin to clap and Sapphire with the crew of the Peacemaker III watch the broadcast. Wolfgang Minoshi says "That Bastard!" Sapphire frowns and Ariel says, "We have to stop him before he destroys another colony!" Wolfgang nods and Sapphire says, "We will, and I'll give my life to make sure of it."

On Earth, A young girl walks to school when she sees a group of men standing in front of her. The girl, Jill Task, says, "Who are you?" one of the men says, "Are you Jill Task?" Jill says "Yes" the man smiles then hits the girl. Jill falls and she collapses into the man's arms. The man then says, "You are coming home to your father."

Ships from the moon launch towards Colony Galataia then Mario and Lilia say "Soon another colony bites the dust." Sapphire, Wolfgang, and Ariel walk and Deva calls Sapphire saying, "Infinite Gaia is heading towards Colony Galataia." Sapphire then frowns saying "What?" Deva says, "We have to launch the Peacemaker III and go after them." Sapphire says, "I agree, tell Captain Tran to launch the ship." Sapphire, Wolfgang and Ariel then run. Wolfgang says, "But Serenity isn't done yet." Sapphire says "It doesn't matter I have to stop Seipher once and for all."

Deep in space near Colony Galataia, ships from Infinite Gaia approach. On the ship Solkos, Commander Tullez comes on the bridge and says, "The colony must be destroyed." The captain of the ship says "Sir, there are ships heading right for us!" Tullez frowns and he says, "Those damn simple minded fouls can't see that we are creating peace for generations!" Tullez then begins to leave the bridge and the captain says to him "Sir, what shall we do?" Tullez says, "We will destroy them. Take care of things, I am launching" Tullez goes and he says gets into his new Zalzar mobile suit. Tullez smiles and he says, "Peace is coming soon." Tullez picks up a picture of Mirna Jastcan and he kisses it then he launches.

The Battle begins as both forces strike each other. Tullez flies and he cuts a mobile suit in half with his beam lance. Tullez says "Death to those who oppose our will!" More ships arrive then Lilia and Mario launch. They destroy hundreds of mobile suits until two fast mobile suits shoot at them. Lilia says "What, who the hell are they?" Wolfgang in the Celser and Ariel in the Kapner fly firing at Mario and Lilia. Wolfgang says, "We have to stop them or else more innocent people will die." Ariel says, "You don't have to tell me twice." Mario takes out his beam axe and he says "More lambs to the slaughter" Mario then slashes at Wolfgang and he dodges. Wolfgang takes out his beam saber and he blocks Mario's axe with it. Lilia fires a barrage of missiles and Ariel and her Kapner transforms into a mobile armor and dodges the missiles. Lilia says "Mobile armor, that doesn't mean a thing." Lilia takes out her beam rifle and she chases after Ariel firing. Ariel says, "This bastard is fast."

On the Peacemaker III, Sapphire gets on a pilot suit and he with Deva go to the hangar. Sapphire says, "Load the missiles," Deva then says, "You can't go out in the Serenity because the spirit system is not ready yet." Sapphire says, "I'll half to risk it. If I don't go out more people will die." Deva says, "I know but…" Sapphire says "BUT NOTHING, I have to stop Seipher." Deva looks away and then Anatasia says "Listen to her Sapphire; you can't go out if the Gundam is not completed." Sapphire frowns and he says "Stay out of this! It's none of your business." Sapphire then turns to Deva and says, "I won't die" Sapphire then hugs Deva and he gets into the Serenity Gundam's cockpit. Sapphire turns on the Gundam and he launches out of the Peacemaker III. Deva says "Sapphire" and Anatasia holds her Gundami crystal ring saying, "Be safe."

Seipher sits in his room and he falls asleep. **(FLASHBACK) Seipher then screams, ****"****YOU WONT TAKE HER!****"**** Seipher then flies and begins to slash at Sapphire. Emily says ****"****SEIPHER, STOP THIS!****"**** Sapphire says,****"****SEIPHER THIS IS TOTALLY RECKLESS!****"**** Seipher blinded with rage continues to attack Sapphire. Sapphire has a ****spark and blows off Seipher****'****s right hand with his chest cannon. ****Seipher gets pissed then takes out his other beam saber with his left hand. Sapphire backs up and Seipher charges at him. Emily then flies in between them and Seipher slashing at Sapphire cuts Emily****'****s mobile flyer in half. Sapphire and Seipher both are shocked and Emily****'****s mobile flyer splits in half and explodes killing her. Sapphire is shocked and he begins to cry saying ****"****EMILY!****"**** then Seipher says, ****"****I****'****ve done something that I can****'****t take back, NO EMILY!****"**(PRESENT) Seipher wakes up and he says "EMILY" Seipher then wipes the sweat off his face and he gets up. Seipher looks outside at space and he says, "Very soon I will never have to look at this darkness ever again, Sapphire, why can't you understand what I am doing?"

As the battle rages on, Commander Tullez destroys two ships from the federation. Commander Tullez says, "We are opening the door of peace and you are trying to stop us. What does that make you guys?" A mobile suit flies and tries to destroy the Solkos but Tullez cuts the mobile suit in half. Mario and Wolfgang continue to battle and Wolfgang blocks Mario's attacks with his beam shield. Wolfgang then takes out a beam boomerang and he throws it at Mario. Mario moves out of the way and he says, "You can't beat me!" Wolfgang smiles and then the boomerang comes back around and Mario says "OH SHIT!" then he moves and it barely misses him. Wolfgang catches the boomerang and then takes out his beam rifle and fires at Mario. Lilia continues to fire on Ariel but she continues to dodge Lilia attacks. Ariel then transforms back into the mobile suit mode and takes out two beam sabers. Ariel goes to strike Lilia but she counters with her beam scythe. Ariel says, "You are not bad" Lilia then says, "Neither are you!"

Commander Tullez says to his forces "Proceed to the colony and destroy it." Tullez then with a fleet of mobile suits and ships proceeds to the colonies and a huge beam comes their way. Tullez says "WHAT?" and the fleet dodges the attack. Tullez looks and he says, "What is that?" Coming into view is the Peacemaker III with the federal force behind it. The Serenity Gundam flies towards the battle and Sapphire says, "I won't let you destroy the colonies." Tullez says, "That looks like a Gundam. So they are bringing out the big guns." Tullez takes out his beam lance and he flies towards the Serenity Gundam. Sapphire says "A new model!" Sapphire then takes out his beam saber and he attacks the Zalzar mobile suit. Tullez says, "This guy moves like a new child." Sapphire tries to cut of the head of the Zalzar but Tullez is too fast. Sapphire says, "This isn't Seipher, I can't sense anything from the pilot. Damn, I wonder where that bastard is." Sapphire then takes out his beam cannon and he fires at Tullez. Tullez blocks the attack with his beam shield and then fires at Sapphire. Sapphire says "Now" then he launches the dispersive beam shields that launch from his back creating a shield around the Gundam. Sapphire then fires his cannon and he goes through his shield and hits Tullez, which knocks him back. Tullez says "Shit"

Seipher holding his glass of scotch stands at the window and then there is a knock on the door. Seipher says, "Come in" and Tess comes in saying "We found her and she has just arrived on the moon." Seipher smiles and saying "Then I will go see her." Tess says "But I thought that you where going to assist the Solkos and the fleet going to destroy Colony Galataia?" Seipher says, "Commander Tullez can destroy the colony without my help. He has Mario and Lilia with him and that should be enough. I trust him to do what he feels is necessary. Besides, I have waited 16 years to meet her and I think she wants to meet me too." Tess then smiles and Seipher leaves the room. Tess then looks at the window and there is writing on it. Tess walks up to the window and the writing says "Emily" Tess then frowns and says, "She is still in your heart and your soul."

On the Peacemaker III, Jay says, "We have done this before, you guys know the drill. Launch all available mobile suits and mobile armors then prepare all weapons and fire a barrage of missiles. Prepare the beam cannons and ready the crystal cannons." Kikyo says, "Charging the crystal cannons." Blake says, "Beam cannons ready." In addition, Angela says, "All mobile suits are prepared to launch." Jay says "Fire" and the Peacemaker III fires on the ships. Deva walks and Anatasia follows her saying "What is your relationship with Sapphire?" Deva says "Relationship, we are comrades and…" Anatasia then says "And lovers too." Deva says, "Yes we are, we have known each other since the last war." Anatasia says, "Is that so?" Deva says "Yes" Anatasia says, "Sapphire will never get out Emily Fahala." Deva frowns and she says "YOU ARE A IDIOT!" Anatasia says "What?" Deva says, "Don't you get it, it's not about love, of course he loves her it's about the fact that she loved him and Seipher. Emily believed that they where the same. That is a fact that Sapphire has had to live with. Sapphire could not protect Emily and because of her compassion, she was killed. It is the same with the colonies. The colonies don't want a war so they are willing to be destroyed and if Sapphire and Seipher are the same then what does that mean? Sapphire is fighting to protect the colonies and Emily's belief that Seipher is a good person. Therefore, if you do not understand that then I know why Sapphire cannot bear the sight of you. Go back to your kingdom and stay out of real affairs." Deva then walks off and Anatasia says, "Do I really not understand anything?"

Sapphire fires on Tullez and Tullez fires at Sapphire. The two beams hit and cause a huge explosion. Sapphire says, "Damn it! This guy is too good!" Tullez says, "I will not let you destroy Seipher's beautiful dream!" Sapphire blocks his attacks with his beam shields and he then fires at him with his beam rifle. Sapphire says, "This is a waste of time I have to stop them from destroying the colony." Sapphire then fires again and he looks saying, "The fleet is advancing towards the colony. I hope that that Peacemaker III can stop them before it's too late."

The Peacemaker III fires and destroys two ships. Jay says, "Let's keep it together." Angela says "Two mobile suits approaching the colony." Jay says "What?" Blake says, "Wolfgang and Ariel's units are closing in on them." Jay says, "I hope that we can hold on just a little. I hope that we can save the colony." The Solkos fires destroying federation ships and the captain contacts Tullez saying, "I am proceeding with the plans." Tullez says, "That is fine." The captain then says, "All surviving ships fire the nukes." The ships each launch 20 units with nuclear missiles on them. The ships then fly at top speed towards the colony. Sapphire, Wolfgang, and Ariel look and Sapphire says "What?" Ariel says, "Those are mobile armors!" Sapphire then zooms in, he looks at the missiles, and he is shocked. Sapphire says, "They are going to destroy the colonies with nuclear missiles." Wolfgang says "what?" Ariel says, "This is insane."

The mobile armors fly and one of the pilots says "FOR MOTHER EARTH!" then all the pilots says "FOR MOTHER EARTH!" Wolfgang and Ariel fly, Mario, and Lilia appear in front of them and fire. Wolfgang and Ariel move out of the way and Mario says, "No you don't" Wolfgang and Ariel then frown. Sapphire battles Tullez and he says, "I have to stop those missiles. Sapphire then has a spark and flies at top speed towards Tullez. Tullez says "What?" and Sapphire cuts off the Zalzar's arms and legs. Sapphire then takes off towards the colony.

The Peacemaker III continues to fire on ships and Jay turns to Kikyo saying, "Is the crystal cannons ready?" Kikyo says "Another ten minutes!" Jay screams saying, "WE DON'T HAVE TEN MINUTES!" Sapphire grabs the Serenity Cannon and he fires twice but his beams miss and Sapphire says, "Damn I took the mobile suit out too soon. The spirit system isn't complete yet and the weapons are not yet at full power!" the mobile armors launch the missiles and they destroy Colony Galataia. Jay and the crew of the Peacemaker III are horrified. Jay says, "This is probably the saddest day in our history!" Anatasia looks out the window and she says, "Sapphire, I can feel your pain!" Tullez, Mario, Lilia all laugh. Then Tullez says, "The destruction of a colony is such a beautiful sight." All the soldiers from Infinite Gaia begin to chant "FOR MOTHER EARTH, FOR MOTHER EARTH!" Sapphire sits in his cockpit with tears in his eyes and he hits the view screen saying "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! Once again, I could not save anyone. DAMN YOU SEIPHER STRADOS! Is he pure Emily? Could a man who is pure do something like this?"

Seipher walks into a room and Jill Task is in there looking out the window. Seipher smiles and Jill says, "I want to go home." Seipher says, "So do I, I can't wait to return to the Earth." Jill says, "Why did you bring me here?" Seipher says, "Children should always be with their parents." Jill says, "You are Seipher Strados, the Phantom Nightmare, you are no parent of mind. My father died in the last war and I was raised by my mother." Seipher says, "I know that you were raised by your mother but your father did not die. He merely changed to his former self and your mother couldn't handle it." Jill says, "What are you talking about?" Jill then turns around and she is shocked. Seipher smiles and Jill says, "Papa, you have papa's face. I've never seen you in person but I have seen pictures and you have Papa's face." Seipher says, "Let me explain…" Jill then says, "You killed Papa and took his face." Jill then attacks Seipher and hits him but he grabs her hands and she begins to cry saying, "Why did you kill my papa? Why?" Seipher hugs her and he says, "I didn't kill you Papa, I am your Father!" Jill is shocked and Seipher says "Born Seipher Strados, and nicknamed the Phantom Nightmare, presumed dead after Mystic Era. I changed it to Gil Mensu to fight against the Linx Military and once that I was over there was no need for Gil Mensu or Seipher Strados." Jill says, "Seipher Strados is my father." Seipher says, "Yes, I am" Jill then cries more and she hugs him saying "Papa" Seipher then closes his eyes and he says "Jill"

Sapphire lands in the Peacemaker III and Rubius is standing there with Deva. Sapphire takes off his helmet and Rubius says, "We failed." Sapphire says, "I know" Deva says "Sapphire, I am…" Sapphire says, "Save it, you told me not to take out the Serenity Gundam before the spirit system could be finished but I wouldn't listen. I was so obsessed with beating Seipher that I could not see straight. Now it does not matter whether I die as long as he goes with me. Solomon." Solomon then says, "Yes sir." Sapphire says, "Lets get to work, I want the Serenity Gundam repaired and the spirit system up and running in 80 hours." Solomon salutes and he says, "It will be done." Sapphire then begins to walk off and Deva says, "I know that stopping Seipher is important but you really don't care if you die?" Sapphire says, "Since that day that Seipher killed Emily, we have been connected and the only way to break that connection is if one of us die. I now understand that only I can kill Seipher and only he can kill me. Destiny has been guiding to this path, the path where we would fight against each other again. That is what Emily was trying to tell me but would not listen and because I would not listen thousands of innocent people have paid the price for my mistakes. If I die, that is ok with me, I am sorry that you have to know that now! Maybe things could have been different if there was no Seipher. I really did love you!" Sapphire then walks off and Deva begins to cry saying "Sapphire"

Rubius Gundami travels in a shuttle to the Colony Titra and he walks into the council hall. Rubius sits down saying "Why did you call me here? With all the troubles that we are facing today, a meeting like this won't do anything." One of the council members says "Chancellor Rubius, although you lead the colonies in the best way. We don't agree with you that the Peacemaker III, your brother Sapphire Gundami, and the forces that are fighting against Infinite Gaia will be able to defeat the Phantom Nightmare." Rubius says, "What are you saying exactly?" Another council member says, "We as a council have decided as a whole 13 to 1 that if Seipher Strados destroys another colony then we will ignite Operation destroy Gaia by dropping a colony on the Earth." Rubius says "What? You can't do that, all of you voted but I didn't." One council member says, "That is why we said that we voted 13 to 1, we knew that you had faith in the Peacemaker III and we hope that you are right. This is just a condition and if Seipher destroys one more colony he will have a bring surprise and so will hope." Rubius frowns and he just gets up and walks away.

On the moon, Seipher and Jill walk around the interior of the moon base and Seipher says to Jill, "When the Linx military was destroyed and the Earth Federation split back into independent governing countries. The Space Federation for some reason left the moon alone and did not turn it into a base. So when I formed Infinite Gaia, to strike at the colonies the most logical choice was the moon." Jill says, "Do you think that fate left the moon base intact so that you could one day use it to destroy the colonies." Seipher smiles and he says, "I never thought of it like that but maybe. You really are my daughter." Jill smiles and then she says, "Why did you leave mother and me?" Seipher says, "Left is that what you think that I did?" Jill says "Well if you who where Gil Mensu at the time didn't die in the last war then you had to have left." Seipher laughs and he says, "I came to know your mother as Gil Mensu but when she found out that I was the Phantom Nightmare she became scared and left me. She was pregnant a fact that I would not find out later. I did not know if her daughter was mind but I had my ways. She was probably afraid that I would one day assume the name of Seipher Strados and take you will me poisoning your mind or something to that effect." Jill says, "By taking me away from you she might have got her greatest fear realized. I mean that is what you did. You took me and I am here now." Seipher says, "I like the way you think. You understand a lot for your age." Jill says, "That is because I am a new child." Seipher says "What?" Jill says, "I was tested and I am a new child. Although my mother hid it from people, I could always sense what people were thinking and feeling. For some reason though I cant sense you at all." Seipher says, "When you grow as a new child you can learn how to protect you mind, heart, and soul from others." Jill says, "Why did you want me to come back after all these years." Seipher says, "I want someone to take over Infinite Gaia after I die." Jill says "What, you are planning to die?" Seipher says "No, but I have to deal with reality. We are in space and I don't that I am well loved here." Jill says, "That is just because Spacenoids have lost their souls in the depths of space and can't understand anything and that is why they can mercilessly drop colonies on to Earth. They are the evil ones." Seipher smiles and Jill says, "Yeah, Spacenoids are the evil ones."

Sapphire works on the Serenity Gundam with Solomon and Solomon says, "You want the engager that high." Sapphire says, "Yeah, I want to be able to use the full capacity of this thing." Solomon says, "I know that you are a new child but this could even kill you." Sapphire says, "All I have to do is live long enough to kill Seipher and I will be fine." Solomon smiles and he says, "Ok whatever you say." Solomon then continues to work. Rubius then comes up and he says "Sapphire I have to talk to you." Sapphire says "Ok" Sapphire then begins to walk with him and Rubius says, "I have just talked with the Space Federation council and they said that if we can't stop Seipher then they will commit Earthly holocaust." Sapphire says "Earthly holocaust" Rubius says, "They will drop a colony onto Earth." Sapphire is shocked and he says, "How can they do this?" Rubius says "It is a last ditch effort but they are determined to do it. I have tried to stop them as much as I could but the destruction of Colony Galataia has put everyone in the colonies over the edge." Sapphire hits the wall and he says "Shit!" Rubius says, "I just can't believe that Seipher could do something like this. After we fought together in the last war and destroyed the Linx Military." Sapphire says, "I know but that was not Seipher Strados that was Gil Mensu. When Seipher was on Earth, it was kind to him. Watching the pain that the Earth suffered from the previous colony drop must have touched his heart. Seipher sought to save the Earth from future damage so he became obsessed, looking for someone or something to blame. Throughout history, the colonies and the Earth have not had the best relationship. Most of the wars have started with the colonies attacking the Earth or vice versa. Seipher must truly believe that the colonies are to blame for all the problems the Earth is having." Rubius says, "How could such a noble intent turn out to be an atrocity." Sapphire says, "It can happen when one man believes that he and only he can change the world."

Jill sits in a room with Seipher and Tess. Jill looks out the window and Tess says, "What are you looking at?" Jill says "Nothing" Seipher then says to Tess "Remember my daughter has ever been in space." Tess says, "After Operation Regain Souls you will never have to be in space again." Seipher smiles and he says, "Tess, could you get me something to drink." Tess says, "Yes sir, and Jill do you want something." Jill says "No thank you." Tess then leaves the room. Seipher says to Jill "You don't like Tess do you." Jill says, "It is not that but your heart belongs to another." Seipher says, "I did love your mother at one time but…" Jill says, "I am not talking about my mother. It is someone else." Seipher says, "Once I was in love with a young girl but she died a long time ago." Jill says "Not in your heart." Seipher says "Maybe so." Seipher then closes his eyes and Jill thinks, "I wonder if my mother is ok, I can't bear to have her die. Father and mother should be together."

On the Peacemaker III, Jay sits and Angela says, "We are getting a distress signal from a shuttle out in space." Jay says "What?" Angela says 'They want to land in the ship." Jay says "Ok" the shuttle lands and Sapphire with Blake and Wolfgang stand. Blake and Wolfgang have machine guns and the shuttle opens and people walk out Sapphire then says "Lower your guns, they are not enemies." One of the women walks up to Sapphire and she says, "You are Sapphire Gundami aren't you?" Sapphire says, "Yes I am" The woman says, "I would like to talk to you alone." Sapphire says "of course."

Seipher stands and he says to his troops "We are here today because the Earth has sent us here today. The colonies have been arrogant for too long and they will no longer destroy the innocence and purity of the Earth. We are starting on the road to glory and the humans who have regained their souls by living on the Earth will trigger the awakening of a new humanity. I ask all of you one last time to fight for the Earth and for your souls. The Federation believes that space is needed. Tell me one thing that space has done for us that we could not do on the Earth. There is nothing, because outside of the Earth is nothing!" The entire soldiers chant saying "SEIPHER, PHANTOM NIGHTMARE!" Jill sits and she looks saying, "All these people worship my father and that can't be wrong. That just can't be." Later Seipher stands with Jill and a little boy walks up to Seipher and says "This is for you mister." Seipher says, "Thank you" Then all the people begin to sing, "_We are now free because Seipher has returned now can LIVE IN PEACE, because he is here THE PHANTOM NIGHTMARE, our long savior at last!_" Jill looks up at Seipher and she smiles thinking "My father is a hero!"

Sapphire sits in a room and with a woman and she says, "My name is Carrie Task and I have a daughter named Jill Task." Sapphire says, "If she died in the colony I am sorry." Carrie says, "No it's not that it's just…it's just that she has been kidnapped by Seipher Strados!" Sapphire says "What, Why would Seipher want a teenage girl?" Carrie then says, "Seipher is her father." Sapphire is shocked and he says "What?" Carrie says, "I once met a man named Gil Mensu and I fell in love with him. We were together and then I found out that he was really Seipher Strados. I left him but I was pregnant. The baby was certainly his. I prayed that Seipher who never find us and sense that she was his daughter but it looks like that was going to happen." Sapphire says, "So he has claimed his daughter so if something happens to him he can live on forever. That bastard, using his own daughter like that" Carrie says, "I beg you to do something. Is there someway you can stop him?" Sapphire says, "I don't know but will try!"

Seipher stands looking out a window and Jill comes in saying, "Why are you looking out the window?" Seipher says, "I am trying to see what Sapphire sees when he looks out the window." Jill says "Sapphire Gundami, hero of the last two wars. Seipher Strados' top rival." Seipher says, "I see you know a lot about me." Jill says, "Everyone does. The whole universe has been taught to fear the Phantom Nightmare." Seipher says, "Is that so?" Jill says "Yeah but why do you want to know how the enemy feels? He is the person trying to kill you and shouldn't you want to kill him." Seipher says, "The only person that can kill me is Sapphire Gundami. He and I have a life that is on the same tread. I do not necessarily want to kill him. He is not really my enemy; he is just someone who disagrees with my philosophies. Sapphire foolishly believes that the colonies and Earth should be united for all eternity. However, as history as shown us, that can never be. The colonies and the Earth will never be because neither can agree. The Earth is our homeland and we must protect it. Those who fight against us are merely ones who have betrayed their homeland." Jill says, "You respect Sapphire." Seipher says, "Of course, I wish that we could fight together like the last war but that seems unlikely. Therefore, by his own choice I must kill him. That is the situation, I do not want to kill anyone but those who oppose me make it so that I have to. If the colonies didn't threaten the Earth with colony drops then no one would have to die." Jill says, "I understand all of it and I hope that more people will so that no one has to die." Jill then smiles and she walks away. Seipher smiles and he thinks, "She is a nice girl and so innocent but she doesn't yet understand the way the worlds work. Those who are in the Federation do not understand anything that is why I have to destroy them all. I will kill them all, I am sorry that I lied to my daughter but I do want all who oppose me to die." Seipher then smiles and he closes his eyes saying "Sapphire, we will meet soon" then Seipher opens his eyes saying "And then when we meet we will end this once and for all."

Sapphire stands on the bridge of the Peacemaker III and he says, "The moon forces from Infinite Gaia will try mostly likely to attack another colony. Therefore, our goal is to attack the moon base and capture or kill Seipher Strados. I believe that once we have him Infinite Gaia will surrender to us." Wolfgang says, "So it is a straight forward attack." Sapphire says, "I hope so." Jay says, "Let's just hope that we can end this once and for all." Sapphire says, "The Peacemaker will be leading the attack since it is the most powerful ship. I hope that Seipher's forces will be crushed by our attacks. We will attack at 1800. May the universes shine down on us, this ends the briefing." Everyone then stands up and salutes. Sapphire salutes and then he leaves the room. Sapphire exits and Deva comes up saying "What did Rubius talk you to you about earlier?" Sapphire says, "He just told me that the Colony Council has come to a decision. If we can't destroy Seipher's forces they will drop a colony onto Earth." Deva says, "You are kidding, they wouldn't do that after the last time." Sapphire says, "They have to protect themselves although I don't agree with what they are trying to do I understand it. If Seipher is willing to go to the ultimate level and destroy the colonies they will defend themselves at any cost." Deva frowns and Sapphire grabs her and says, "Listen, I want you to stay on the ship. I know that your mobile suit is ready but just stay in the ship." Deva says "But I want to fight." Sapphire says "NO" Deva says, "I am not going to die." Sapphire says, "There will be no more casualties. Not one, now promise me!" Deva says, "I promise." Sapphire then kisses her and he walks away. Deva says, "I am not going to die like Emily."

Carrie walks in the hangar and she sees a mobile armor fighter jet. Carrie begins to walk to it and Solomon stops her saying, "Ma'am, civilians are not permitted in the hangar bay." Carrie says "I am so sorry" Solomon is confused and Carrie hits him on the head with a pipe. Solomon falls to the floor and Carrie runs to the mobile armor. Carrie gets into it and she contacts the bridge saying "OPEN THE HATCH OR I WILL BLOW A HOLE IN IT!" Jay looks at Sapphire and he closes his eyes. Jay then says "Open the hatch!" the hatch opens and the mobile armor flies off towards the moon base. Jay says, "Who the hell was that?" Sapphire says "A woman trying to get back her daughter." Jay says "Well good luck." Sapphire says, "That matters not, we have to prepare for our assault. Everything depends on it."

Carrie flies and she says "Jill I am coming" The moon base detects an object and the helmsman says "Contact Commander Strados, a mobile armor is coming." Seipher and Jill come to the bridge and Jill says "What?" Seipher says, "A mobile armor is coming." Jill then has a spark and she says "Don't shoot it down!" Seipher looks at her and he says, "Do you know that person?" Jill says "Its mama." Seipher says "Carrie" The mobile armor lands and Carrie steps out. Seipher is there and so is Jill. Carrie runs to Jill and she says "Mother it is good to see you." Carrie smiles and then she looks at Seipher and she says "You!" Seipher smiles and Carrie says, "Why can't you just die?" Seipher is shocked and Carrie hits Seipher in the face. Guards point their guns at her and Jill says "Mother, stop it." Carrie says "Jill" Jill then says, "Father is a pioneer and he is leading the way to everlasting peace." Seipher smiles and Carrie frowns saying "You are already brainwashed her." Seipher puts his hand on Jill's soldier and he says, "No, she has come to realize that after Operation Regain Souls is completed that we will never have to fight." Carrie says "Jill, just come back the Earth with me!" Jill says, "I cant right now, not after everything that I have seen." Carrie begins to cry and Jill says, "If you can't see that what we are doing is right then you should just be quiet." Jill then leaves. Carrie says, "You have destroyed the only good thing that ever came out of you." Seipher says, "I have created a leader for the next millenniums and now the name Strados will lead mankind to the future." Seipher then walks away and Carrie falls to the floor crying.

Soon forces from the Federation begin to approach the moon. Jay says "All station prepare for battle. All available mobile suits and mobile armors launch." Wolfgang and Ariel get into their mobile suits prepare to launch. Sapphire gets up his pilot soon and he goes to the hangar when Anatasia comes up to him and Sapphire says "What is it?" Anatasia says, "Take this" and she hands him her Gundami ring. Sapphire says, "You kept this all these years." Anatasia says, "I may not understand anything but I know that this world is not right without someone like you." Sapphire smiles and he hugs Anatasia. Anatasia then kisses Sapphire and she walks away. Sapphire then proceeds to the hangar. Anatasia holds onto the wall as she cries saying, "Please come back Sapphire, I still love you!"

Seipher sits in his room and Tess comes in saying "the Federation is here." Seipher then smiles and says, "I knew it." Seipher comes to the command center and he says, "Prepare all cannons and destroy them. I will launch in the Jester." Seipher then goes to the hangar and Tullez is there with Mario and Lilia. Seipher says "Prepare Operation Regain Souls." Tullez says "But sir." Seipher says, "If the federation sees this first hand then they will know that we mean business." Tullez salutes and he says, "Yes sir."

Ships from Infinite Gaia launch their ships and mobile suits. Mario and Lilia launch. Mario says, "We will destroy them all!" Lilia then says, "I will kill all of them. One by one" Tullez walks to a room in the back and he sits down with a group of men. Tullez says, "We must prepare." All the men sit down and they take out keys. Tullez says, "We will wait for when the commander signals us." Mario takes out his beam axe and he slices through mobile suits. Mario says, "You will all die by my blade!" Mario is then shot and he looks saying "ITS THOSE BASTARDS AGAIN!" Wolfgang comes and he fires his beam rifle. Wolfgang then takes out his beam saber and Mario charges towards him with his beam axe. The warriors fight then Wolfgang dodges Mario's attacks and he says, "We can't let the colonies be destroyed." Ariel fires all her missiles, Lilia shoots at the missiles, and the explosion knocks her back. Lilia says "Shit!"

Sapphire sits in the Serenity Gundam and Solomon contacts him saying, "We have begun to attack the moon base and Infinite Gaia's forces are engaging us." Sapphire says "Ok" then he closes his eyes. Sapphire stands in a field and he looks seeing a girl holding a sunflower. Sapphire says "What?" Sapphire walks over to her and it is Emily. Sapphire says, "Why do you keep doing this to me?" Emily says, "See the whole picture. That is what it told you!" Emily gets up and Sapphire goes to walk closer to her when Seipher appears in front of him. Sapphire says "Seipher!" Seipher says, "See the whole picture you fool!" Seipher the punches Sapphire and he falls back into a fire background. Sapphire screams and he looks at the Earth. Then a colony drops into it and the Earth explodes. Sapphire says "No!" and Seipher says, "Unless we destroy the colonies another tragedy will be completed!" Sapphire says "No there has to be away to stop this from happening again!" Emily then says "SEE THE WHOLE PICTURE AND THEN YOU WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Sapphire then wakes up and Solomon says "Were you hallucinating?" Sapphire says "No!" Solomon says, "Watch out for that, the Spirit system is based on an old system from Neo Century. It enhanced the pilot's abilities but causes the pilot also to hallucinate. It taps into your spirit and you can sense anything. It will enhance your new child abilities." Sapphire says, "I got that, I will launch now." Solomon says "Ok, Be careful and come back," Sapphire says, "I can't make any promises!" Sapphire then launches out of the Peacemaker III.

Tess launches in the Mizoni and she fires on the federation saying, "All those who oppose us will die. Jay says "Fire" and the Peacemaker III fires its main cannons and destroys a ship. Jay says, "Start loading the crystal cannons and prepare to destroy the main cannons on the moon base." Angela says "More ships advancing from the moon base." Jay says "Shit we have to cut them off." Blake says "Missiles 20 to 40 fire!" and the Peacemaker fires the missiles. Kikyo says, "Crystal cannons 10 completed!" Jay says, "We have to by more time. For all those who died on Colony Galataia and those who died in the last catastrophe, No more will ever die!"

Carrie sits in her room on the moon and Jill walks in saying "Are you comfortable?" Carrie says, "I would be if I was on the Earth!" Jill says, "Don't worry, once father has destroyed all the colonies then we all can live on Earth in peace!" Carrie says, "Do you really believe that?" Jill says "Of course!" Carrie says "You don't think that once he destroys millions of innocent people that someone out their will try and kill him. Infinite Gaia is no better than the Linx military or the Black Cloud. There are just more terrorists that are hiding behind their so-called ideas." Jill says, "You know nothing." Carrie says "I know that killing innocent people and calling it regaining souls is nothing but evil. Seipher and all of you will pay for you sins." Jill frowns and then she looks out the window and Carrie says, "Look at all those people who are going to die for your father's so-called dream. Is this how you want to be remembered as a monster to many and a hero so some?" Jill says, "History is told through the eyes of the victors." Carrie says, "That is what I mean. When this is all over you are going to be seen as terrorists and your life will be over." Jill then turns back and she frowns.

Sapphire flies in the Serenity Gundam and he fires at mobile suits. Sapphire says, "We have to stop their blockade and destroy their moon base." Then a huge beam comes and Sapphire has a spark saying "ITS HIM!" Seipher flies up in the Jester mobile suit and he says "YOU ARE ONE THAT MUST DIE HERE!" Sapphire takes out his beam saber and he says, "I could say the same thing to you!" Seipher takes out his beam saber and he attacks Sapphire. Sapphire blocks with his beam shield and Seipher says, "I have been waiting for this day! Eleven years I have been waiting for this moment. The moment that we would fight again and finally settle our fated rivalry!" Sapphire says, "Well then I am glad that I could please you! Why do you want to destroy the colonies?" Seipher says, "You have heard me speak. You now that once the colonies are gone mankind will be able to regain their souls and return their mother Earth." Sapphire says, "I really didn't think that you believed that bullshit that you sprout to all your followers!" Seipher says, "I believe every word and that is why I dare to change the world. Unlike you I have a purpose and I am more that just a Gundam pilot" Sapphire says, "What the hell did you say?" Sapphire then fires his beam cannon and Seipher moves out of the way quickly saying, "I will create a new world for my children and your children and for all the children that come in the next generation!" Sapphire fires again and he says "CUT THE CRAP!"

The Peacemaker III fires at the moon base and the cannons knock out the beams. Jay says, "There has to be a way to destroy that moon base." Kikyo says, "Crystal cannons at 30" Jay then says, "We just have to hold on longer." Anatasia walks in the ship and she sees Deva. Anatasia says, "Sapphire will come back" Deva says, "He is willing to die to beat Seipher!" Anatasia says, "Yeah but he will come back." Deva stands up and she says, "Yeah, I will make sure of it!"

Mario has a spark and cuts off Wolfgang's left arm with his beam axe. Mario smiles and Wolfgang flies back saying "OH SHIT!" then Mario fires his missiles and Wolfgang tries to dodge but the missiles blow both of his legs. Wolfgang says "SHIT!" Ariel as she is battling Lilia says "Wolfgang" then she flies towards him. Lilia says "DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Ariel takes out her beam sabers and she slashes at Mario. Mario dodges and Lilia shoots at Ariel from behind. Wolfgang says "Ariel, I can beat him don't interfere!" Ariel says, "Don't worry!" Ariel cuts off Mario's right hand that is holding the beam axe. Lilia then takes outs a mega bazooka and she fires. Wolfgang sees this, he hits the boosters, and then he goes off ramming into Ariel knocking her out of the way. Mario is shocked, the missiles from the bazooka hits in straight in the cockpit of the Zoul, and his mobile suit explodes killing him. Lilia says "WHAT? WHAT HAVE I DONE? MARIO!"

Jill falls to the floor and she holds her head. Carrie walks over to her and she holds her saying "You can sense all the people dying. Why can't you see that if peace has to commit so much bloodshed that it might not be the right way?" Jill holds her head and she says, "No, father has to be right. He can't be wrong, he just can't!" Carrie says, "I know that you want a father but accepting his genocidal madness isn't the way." Jill then screams and she says "FATHER!"

Sapphire and Seipher press against each other and Sapphire says, "IF YOU DO THIS THAN ALL THE WARS IN THE PAST WERE FOR NOTHING!" Seipher says "What?" Sapphire says, "The Federation will drop a colony onto Earth if you destroy even one colony!" Seipher says, "That is why I must destroy all the colonies so that they can't drop even one onto the Earth!" Sapphire says, "If you stop this then things will be peaceful!" Sapphire tries to cut off Seipher's head but he dodges then says "BUTDON'T YOU SEE THAT THE COLONIES HAD NO HESITATION IN THREATENING THE COLONY DROP! THE WORLD MUST CHANGE AND THE PHANTOM NIGHTMARE IS THE ONE TO DO IT!" Sapphire says, "You are just another criminal seeking to rule the world! Do you really want to change the world or is it the power that you what? WELL WHAT IS IT!" Sapphire then has a spark and he cuts off Seipher's right arm. Seipher says "What? The power, what the hell, No, I am an idealist!" Sapphire frowns and sets the Gundam at maximum power then he grabs Seipher and races towards the moon. Tess says as she destroys a mobile suit "What, something is wrong with the captain?" Tess then takes off towards the moon.

Lilia starts to cry saying, "WHAT HAVE I DONE, I KILLED MY BROTHER!" Ariel grabs Wolfgang and Lilia says with tears running down her face, "I have to kill them!" Lilia then sets the self-detonation and she flies towards Wolfgang and Ariel. Ariel says "WHAT THE…" and Wolfgang says, "That person is crazy!" Lilia screams saying "FOR INFINITE GAIA AND FOR MARIO!" then her mobile suit explodes killing her right before she gets to Ariel and Wolfgang and the force of the explosion throws them back.

As Sapphire races with Seipher towards the moon, Deva flies up and she fires at Seipher. Seipher says, "Who the hell are you?" because of Deva's beam Sapphire lets go of Seipher to avoid the beam saying "Deva no!" Deva takes out her beam saber and she tries to cut Seipher. Seipher dodges and he then cuts Deva's cockpit and she flies out of the mobile suit. Sapphire looks at Deva as she floats in space and then he races towards her. Seipher then fires at the Yokni mobile suit and it explodes. The force of the explosion kills Deva. Sapphire says "DEVA" He then looks at Seipher saying "NOT AGAIN YOU BASTARD!

Jay looks at Kikyo and she says, "Crystal cannons at 60" Jay says "Fire all weapons!" Blake says, "Main cannons fire! Load missiles and prepare for a barrage!" Angela says, "Yes sir!" The Peacemaker III fires its main cannons then fires a barrage of missiles. The rest of the ships fire as well and the moon base cannons are taken out. The crew of the Peacemaker III smiles and Jay says, "Now to destroy the moon base"

Seipher has a spark and he dodges Sapphire's beam rifle but then Sapphire has a spark and he takes out both of his beam sabers and he charges toward Seipher screaming. Seipher says, "NO, THIS IS IT!" Sapphire goes to cut him in the cockpit but then he sees Emily and she says "SEE THE WHOLE PICTURE!" Sapphire then smiles and he misses Seipher's cockpit on purpose and cuts off his arms and legs. Then Sapphire spins around grapping his beam cannon and fires destroying the Jester mobile suit except for the cockpit causing Seipher to crash on the moon. As parts explode, Seipher says "Shit" then he hits his head, which leaves him unconscious. Sapphire then takes off for the moon base.

Tullez sits with the men and the room begins to shake. Tullez says "We have to do it now." One of the men says "But the commander said that we are to wait for his orders." Tullez then says, "The moon base is being attacked if we don't do it now then all this planning has been for nothing! Turn the damn keys" the men look at each other and Tullez says, "Turn them!" Another man stands up and he says, "Sir, we are going to wait for Seipher's orders." Tullez then stands up and he takes out a gun and shoots the man. The man falls down dead and then Tullez screams saying "TURN THE DAMN KEYS!" the men are scared and Tullez says "FINE I'LL DO THEM ALL!" Tullez then fires killing all the men in the room. Tullez puts all the keys in the holes and he turns them saying "FOR INFINITE GAIA!"

Seipher lays unconscious in his cockpit and then he opens his eyes and Seipher is standing in space looking at the Earth, the colonies and the moon from a distance. Seipher then sees Emily standing next to him. Emily says to Seipher "It is a beautiful sight isn't it." Seipher says, "I guess if you like space." Emily says, "I love space. It is beautiful." Seipher says "You can't love you are dead. I killed you, remember?" Emily says, "You freed me." Seipher says, "Freed you?" Emily says, "You freed me from the burden of having to choose between you and Sapphire." Seipher says, "You always looked at things like that, so good" Emily says, "I can see the whole picture now but unfortunately you can't!" Seipher says, "I tried to live in this peaceful world to honor your name but the Earth called to me." Emily says, "There will never be peace that is a fact but it is how we live in the chaotic world that matters." Seipher says, "See the whole picture. Are you asking me to stop what I am doing?" Emily says, "I would never do that but I am asking you to find out what kind of world you want to live in. A peaceful shattered world or a chaotic whole world, Sapphire wants to live in a chaotic whole world because he knows that he can fight to change it. You want to live in a shattered world so you can seem whole. Which is better, I don't know but are you willing to kill millions of people, do really want to be the Phantom Nightmare forever?" Seipher frowns and Emily kisses him on the cheek saying, "I love you and I always will!" Seipher then opens his eyes and he says "the whole picture"

Sapphire looks and he begins to fire on the moon when Tess fires on him. Sapphire says, "Who are you?" Tess says, "What the hell did you do to the captain?" Sapphire dodges Tess' attacks and he fires on her. Tess says, "If not for you and your girlfriend Emily, Seipher wouldn't have to hold on to the past and he could achieve a god-like status." Sapphire says, "If one man is a god then he will rule with the hatred that made him like that. Seipher already has achieved a dictator status with people like you and his daughter worshiping him. He doesn't need to be a god because he is already a devil!" Tess says, "You are so close-minded!" Tess takes out her beam spear and she charges towards Sapphire. Sapphire has a spark and he takes out his beam saber and charges towards Tess. Sapphire cuts right through Tess' spear and stabs her in the cockpit. The Mizoni then explodes and Sapphire says, "How many people have to die before this is over?"

Seipher gets out of the cockpit and the moon base begins to shake. Seipher says, "They started without my order. Damn you Tullez." Jay, Anatasia and the crew of the Peacemaker III say "OH SHIT!" Jill and Carrie say "WHAT?" Wolfgang and Ariel float towards each other and Wolfgang says, "Millions of people will now be silenced." Ariel says "God have mercy on us." Sapphire says "Shit, I have to do something to stop this once and for all." Then the Serenity Gundam begins to shine and Sapphire says "The Spirit system" Sapphire eyes begin to glow gold and he says "I UNDERSTAND!"

The huge cannons begin to open on the moon and they all fire. Jay says "What?" Seipher says "NO STOP!" then a huge transference weapon appears out of nowhere. Sapphire says, "All those beams are going to disperse and destroy all the colonies." Jay says to Kikyo "Is the crystal cannons ready?" Kikyo says "Yes" Jay says, "We might die but we have to get in the path of the beams and knock them out with the crystal canons." Sapphire flies at top speed and he says, "All this will be for nothing if we don't destroy that damn base." Sapphire's eyes glow brighter and the Serenity Gundam powers up then Sapphire takes out his Serenity cannon. Sapphire has multiple sparks saying "LET THIS END ALL WARS!" Sapphire sets the Serenity Cannon to full power and he fires the cannon. Tullez stands smiles when the beam from the serenity cannon destroys the entire moon base killing him.

The Peacemaker III fires its crystal cannons and knocks out the beams from the moon causing a huge explosion. The bridge shakes and Jay says, "We did it." Ariel says, "What is this feeling that I have?" Wolfgang smiles and he says, "Its peace" Jill begins to cry and Carrie says, "I am sorry" Jill turns to her mother and she says "No I am sorry." Jill then hugs her mother and Carrie says, "Everything will be alright." Seipher stands and tears running down his face and he says, "Emily, you are right, space is so beautiful. I can finally see what you see." Seipher closes his eyes and he says, "Thanks to you and Sapphire, now I can give up fighting." Sapphire smiles and he lands in the Peacemaker III. Sapphire gets out of the Serenity Gundam and Anatasia runs up to him and she kisses him. Sapphire with tears running down his face kisses Anatasia back.

Months later on February 26, United Century 16, a peace treaty was signed between the Space Federation and the Countries of the Earth. Rubius Gundami as the chancellor of the Colony Federation signed the Tragedy Treaty stating that no more weapons can be built and no one will ever drop a colony on the Earth. Rubius shakes hands with Anatasia Gundami.

At a house in the Solo Kingdom, Jill comes in and Carrie says, "Welcome home from school." Jill smiles and she looks at a chair. Jill says, "Father, I am home." Then Gil Mensu gets up and he says, "Welcome home" and kisses Jill on the cheek. Carrie then smiles and Jill says, "I am home father." Gil then says, "So am I."

Sapphire goes the Grave of Heroes and he puts flowers of Emily's grave. Anatasia stands in the distance and Sapphire says "Goodbye for real this time. May you rest in peace" Gil Mensu then comes up and he puts flowers on Emily's grave. Sapphire says, "It's been awhile Seipher" Gil then says "Its Gil Mensu now." Sapphire says, "You don't need to change your name to change your life." Gil smiles and Sapphire sticks out his hand saying, "Will you accept it?" Gil is surprised and Sapphire smiles. Gil shakes Sapphire's hand and Sapphire says, "I will fight to make sure that no more tragedies are ever repeated again. Will you fight with me to make Emily's dream a reality?" Gil says, "As Gil Mensu and Seipher Strados I will." Gil then smiles and so does Sapphire. Sapphire then walks off with Anatasia, Gil looks up at the sky, and he sees a dove. Gil then puts on shades, gets into his car, and he drives off. From this point on in United Century there were no more battles and peace rained for a thousand years. **THE END**


End file.
